


方位空缺

by OceanPure



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Ezio, But still associated with the original Assassin's Creed, F/M, M/M, Modern Assassins, Top Altaïr, Top Maxwell, alternative universe, bottom Jacob
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanPure/pseuds/OceanPure
Summary: 艾吉奥正被一些太过于逼真的幻觉所困扰时，他收到了自从刺客组织成立以来第一次召集分散在全世界各地的刺客首领汇聚在一个秘密地点开会讨论千年以来首次刺客与圣殿骑士准备联手的消息……路途上他对早就预料到的埋伏以及其他事情一点也不觉得出乎意料，除了他将会遇到另一名刺客这件事以外。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> >会提及配对：麦克斯韦·罗斯/雅各·弗莱 | 康纳/阿诺·多里安 | 亨利·格林/伊薇·弗莱 | 肯威一家亲情向 | ……有且不止有这些配对 | 有看门狗1中 艾登·皮尔斯的登场 | 反正都是一个世界观里的连ubi都亲自动手了 |
> 
> >现代刺客AU | 但他们还是刺客 | 转世设定有 | 走心走剧情+恋爱与正剧一样重要 | 慢热 | 
> 
> >铁打不动的HE | 中长篇 | 分级 R | 
> 
> >Warning：请一定要看清并认清本文将会出现的西皮 | 会有详细的暴力等描写
> 
> >我并不拥有这些角色，他们都属于UBI和伟大的历史。
> 
> >最后，希望阅读愉快。
> 
>  
> 
> 个人更新主页：http://oceanpure.lofter.com

 

+++

 

 

 

 

Chapter.1

 

 

 

 

 

 

踏出小巷的一刻，艾吉奥的视野里的场景转瞬染上了深色。左上方带着鲜红色彩的人影让他警觉地一顿。

鹰眼愈发熟练的运用已经能让他在极度危险的时候先一步察觉，他虽更愿意将这种奇怪的视觉称为第六感———但他绝不会把即将从狙击枪口里射出来的子弹看错为一只古老的箭矢。

在这种视觉弱化周围声响的时候，他却听到了弓绷紧之后松开的动静；与此同时他下意识就想要侧身躲过，但是身体却像衰老了般地慢了一步，那只箭矢已经插进他的右肩。意想之中的痛楚却没传达到他的脑海。艾吉奥被冲击力朝后踉跄了小半步，偏斜了肩膀。

他抬手折断那只箭矢，注意到是自己的盔甲阻挡了箭尖刺破他的血肉———不对———他身上的这种古老的衣服根本不属于现在的时代。

艾吉奥再抬头的时候，佛罗伦萨平时美丽的砖瓦似乎是覆上了白雪，恍惚之间，那些被雪覆盖的似乎不是房屋，而是漆黑的山岭。而手中同样绝不可能出现在二十一世纪的古箭，也凭空从手中消失了。

 

 

鹰眼视觉刹那消散，暖色的佛罗伦萨回到他的视野中，艾吉奥也同时觉得右耳尖锐地刺痛，朝他发射的狙击子弹几乎是擦着他原来站着的位置划了过去，如果他没因为那莫名其妙的景象而偏斜身体的话，子弹已经射穿了他的肩膀。

他趁人群尖叫轰然混乱的时候，快步顺着路上一些障碍物和人朝街对面走去，这有效地减缓了狙击手再一次射击的速度。艾吉奥熟练地跃上一家小商铺摆着的桌椅，抓住上方窗沿，贴着死角从房屋的西面攀爬到东面。一脚蹬在窗框上，艾吉奥在心里略微地庆幸这家的主人不在家之后，从外套口袋里拿出蓝牙耳机，塞进耳朵里，他对兄弟会的刺客下了命令。

等待自己一手训练的刺客同样用狙击枪在一个街区之外射穿那人脑袋的时间里，艾吉奥用自己吸引敌方的注意力。他再次用上了鹰眼视觉，这次不再有那些雪山，不再有十六世纪的武器和服饰，那些奇怪的影像在他感知里似乎持续了好几秒，但在现实时间里不过才一秒不到———毕竟躲子弹这种荒唐的事不像听上去那么简单。

 

 

“奥迪托雷先生，”耳麦里是他重建意大利地区兄弟会时，收入麾下的第二名学徒的回信，“任务完成。”

艾吉奥从窗台处跳下来，落到地面。有两个穿着白色卫衣的人从拐角处出来，朝他走来。街上已经由于刚才的骚乱而空无一人，连所有正做着生意的商家都跑远了。

他用看着这两名兄弟会的成员向他以兄弟会的姿势恭敬行礼，得知他们是正在学习成为刺客的学徒。艾吉奥拍了拍自己黑色外套上因为攀爬而沾着的灰尘，问：“有意外？”

“不，是马基维利先生希望您能即刻前往基地与他会面。”

“知道了，你们辛苦了。”他随即让那两名学徒离开，自己则朝小巷深处走去。

“又是重要的事情？”艾吉奥哼笑了一声，“他什么时候能够放弃这种老式的传话？仿佛他还活在文艺复兴时期一样，天啊，希望他以后别写信给我，我受不了。”

“如果你不每次都成天在外面跑的话，他估计也不会憋那么多话要说。”

拐角处斜靠着墙的是他的叔叔马里奥，他手中转着车钥匙，一把搂过艾吉奥，依旧是热情洋溢地拍着他的肩膀。

艾吉奥偏侧右肩，试图阻止马里奥碰到他的伤口……他突然意识到自己的某个潜意识还真把那个奇怪的幻觉当真了般。他不希望自己的叔叔又开始像他妹妹一样对着一点可能的小伤就唠叨不停，于是用笑打着幌子就糊弄过去，他说：“如果我不成天在外面奔波劳累，难道要他跑？”

“我可不敢想象那场景啊。”说完马里奥爽朗地笑起来。

 

 

 

 

+

 

 

 

 

“听说你遇袭了？”

“佛罗伦萨最正常不过的一天，”艾吉奥坦然地笑着，拉过房间里的木椅坐下。他拉下自己的兜帽，双手搭在椅背上，对着站在五个液晶屏幕和三个操控台前的马基维利反问道，“听我的兄弟们告诉我，你迫不及待的想见我？”

“为了体现你所谓全意大利最有魅力的男人的称呼，”马基维利用另一个打趣回敬，随即他突兀地停下来，上下不过打量了艾吉奥一眼，便问，“你右肩膀受伤了？”

艾吉奥说：“不过是躲子弹的时候扭了一下。”

“你的口气就像是你已经年近花甲了一样……就算是刺客大师艾吉奥·奥迪托雷也拗不过时间。”

“哈，你是说我老了？”艾吉奥挑眉，得到马基维利平淡的面目表情之后，垮下脸，不可置信地质疑，“你是在开玩笑……不，我真的老了？”

很难想象一个年少时期几乎一半精力都花在流连于女人之中，即使是那之后也是魅力只增不减的男人面对有一天自己也可能老了的真正想法。艾吉奥几乎比起他们第一次碰面时来说，外表几乎没怎么变化，只有磨砺刻下的成熟与坚毅。马基维利继续平平淡淡地解释：“不，艾吉奥，你才二十六岁，而你脸上蓄着的胡子就像街边的乞讨者一般———”

艾吉奥真的伸手摸了摸自己的胡子茬，确实有些新长出来的，他抱怨，“都是太繁忙所以忘了———不过才几天而已。”他强调。

马基维利对此只是瞟了他一眼，不作回应。

 

 

艾吉奥也确实对自己居然能够容忍几天———或者也许是一周———忘记刮胡子而惊讶。就算在他活到目前为止最为奔波劳碌的时候，他也不过两三天就刮了胡子。在他更小的时候，十六七岁的年龄，他做的最多事情就是凭借着他当时的身份溜去酒吧，还有就是和他老哥一起在屋顶赛跑比赛……

在这段回忆之后，他立刻反应过来。虽然在夜里和他哥哥一起奔跑的记忆那么清晰———就和遇袭时看到的雪山和箭矢一样逼真———但他并未真正做过这些事情。

他是不是疯了，就和那些接触了这些诡异的第一文明的遗留物的人一样，都会慢慢丧失心智。

 

 

马基维利打破他内心自言自语，原因不过是看艾吉奥沉默太久而已，他问：“发生什么事情了？”

艾吉奥揉着他的太阳穴，“……可不可能人会正常的，偶尔地出现幻觉？”

只是几十秒的思考之后，马基维利直接切入核心，“因为你碰了那个权杖和那个苹果？”

“非常敏锐……”艾吉奥抬眼，“所以我觉得那个权杖和苹果无法从那个地方离开的原因就是为了预防这种事情的发生。”

“依旧，你还是让波吉亚跑了。”

“我都拿不走那两个反科学东西，他能？”艾吉奥说，“而且他是不可能分享给其他人，因为他就是那样一个人。”

“我会好好认真研究相关的信息，如果出现太频繁———唔，现在恐怕这还有点麻烦。”

“怎么？”

“你一定会吃惊的，”马基维利转身在操控板上动了几个键，一张世界地图显示在五个显示屏连接起来的大屏幕上，他们所知道的有刺客组织存在的地方都亮着白光，“这可非常不同寻常。”

“所有的刺客组织都有了回应……这代表了什么？”

“由美国和圣地两个刺客组织初步协商之后，决定向全世界的刺客组织传递一则消息，”他说，“那就是通知全球各地的刺客组织首领赶去加拿大的一个地点开会。”

艾吉奥说：“这应该是自从刺客组织成立以来的首次这么大型的会议吧？”

“更为罕见的是开会的内容，你绝对想不到，”马基维利说，“是为了圣殿骑士，”他在艾吉奥发出嘲弄的声音之前，又补充内容，将其噎了回去，“与刺客组织依旧是千百年来，首次的谈和……的可能性。”

“……Cazzo（操），他们是认真的？”艾吉奥不敢相信自己的耳朵，他直起身，“和圣殿骑士谈和？我以为这种事情可能一万年直至地球毁灭都不会发生，谁先提出来的？”

“不清楚，但是很显然两方组织都有这个想法，发出这个消息的是来自圣地的刺客大师以及刺客界最为杰出的领导者阿泰尔，也就是和你现在年龄一样的———”

“天我知道他是谁，我们家庄园底下都还有他的雕像。”艾吉奥打断他。

“还有肯威家的最小的那个，他的父亲是圣殿骑士，他的爷爷是刺客大师，我知道这很乱，但也没有波吉亚家族那么乱，以及还有新加入的美国刺客组织。”

艾吉奥消化了这个消息，他提出了第二个问题，“然后呢？”

马基维利相当清楚艾吉奥的想法，他毫不容拒绝地说：“你在一年前就已经是意大利的刺客大师，也是兄弟会的首领，你亲手训练了这些新生血液……而每一次小型的会议都还是我去———”

艾吉奥：“你在这方面简直就是天才，比我厉害。”

马基维利连冷笑都不给他，“所有人都还以为我是这里的领导者，而你是一个银行家，一个房产大亨，有兴趣才资助刺客组织的平民。”

“首先，你的确是一名领导者，是我最得力的咨询顾问，不可或缺；其次，我也的确是个房产商人和银行家……好吧银行家有点过了，那是克劳迪亚的前缀。”

马基维利挑眉没有反驳，“是你的叔叔和你的妹妹把你保护的太好了。”

艾吉奥微笑，一副引以为豪的模样。

 

 

他们更进一步地了解了整个计划，即使真正给出来的信息并不多，但是艾吉奥至少知道他接下来的行程。

“到了加拿大才知道会面地点在哪……而且还要自己去找？”

“而且你要自己找方法去加拿大，你会先到美国，那里也是圣殿骑士眼线最为密集的地方，我相信你不会招摇———”

“这些话还是留着我去见克劳迪亚的时候吧，”艾吉奥说，“这种方法可真是……相当刺客，”他重复了一下需要记住的信息，“一共会有十二名刺客。”

“你将会在美国接应中国的刺客，”马基维利补充，“你们相互认识，我记得。”

“是的，”艾吉奥说，“还有英国的三名刺客，美国的四名刺客，马西亚夫的阿泰尔，一位来自印度，最后还有来自法国的一名刺客。”

“你闻名的视觉能帮你很大的忙。”

“希望如此。”艾吉奥只能祈祷不再有幻觉出现，他离开之前最后问道，“谈和的原因是什么？”

马基维利回应：“并未提起，你只能到那里之后才能知道了，不过有一件事我知道，”他终于挑起嘴角露出微笑，“那就是伦敦的双胞胎刺客都能躲开子弹。”

艾吉奥很礼貌以及优雅地背过身去才翻了个白眼。

而他知道最为棘手的事情是要对付他妹妹那里。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Chapter.2

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

克劳迪亚并未真正加入刺客组织，但她总是会在自己力所能及的地方帮忙。对于艾吉奥的事情，她早就已经学会不多问。一是她就算知道也无法帮助他，二是她清楚艾吉奥并不会随便拿自己的生命开玩笑。诚然复仇之路毫无安全所言，血刃敌人是艾吉奥不得不也必须选择的道路，她没有能力去和她哥哥一起做这件事情，但是照顾他们的母亲和重振家业是她擅长的。

父亲、大哥和弟弟的死亡是几个人一起策划的结果，除却被放走的波吉亚，艾吉奥已经结果了绝大多数因对此负责的罪人。九年之间，如果艾吉奥能够一年回来看她们一次，就已经是最好的情况了，每一次，她都近乎重新认识她的哥哥……也因此更加清楚，当年17岁与大哥嬉笑在街上的艾吉奥伴随着敌人的死亡，也沉眠了。

她能保护的，最应该保护的，是她自身与母亲，是她哥哥艾吉奥———而她不得不说，在这方面她做的几乎称得上完美。

 

 

顶着她半捏造半真实的银行家和商人身份的艾吉奥回到了家里，克劳迪亚从摆满了会议记录的桌子上抬头瞥他一眼，她按照常例说道：“艾吉奥。”

“我也很高兴见到你，克劳迪亚，”艾吉奥习以为常地回应，他看到客厅里干净整洁的地板之后，决定还是蹬掉靴子，换上家里属于他的鞋子。他拉下兜帽，脱下外衣挂在衣架上，随即他朝二楼西面方向的房间看去，问，“母亲还是……？”

克劳迪亚停下敲击键盘的动作，她朝椅背上靠去，点了点头。艾吉奥朝她走来，从内侧兜里掏出了几根干净完整的羽毛，那上面是淡黄色的斑纹和白色的圆点。他将羽毛放在克劳迪亚的桌上。

她问：“你这次不自己上去看看她？”

他说：“不了，一个紧急的任务……我知道她在慢慢变得更好。”

克劳迪亚安静地盯着他，几秒之后，她伸出手将那几根羽毛拢入手心，放在了桌子旁一本书的上方———那是她最近不离身、一直看的一本小说。她说：“她确实正在恢复，这段时间她能够叫出我的名字，她还问我你的去向———”

“……”艾吉奥脸上已然无法挂着轻松的笑容，唯一能够说出口的只能是他的妹妹最应该得到的，“谢谢，克劳迪亚。”

“你知道我们都会和你一起撑下去。”

“从不怀疑。”

“然后……需要我怎么帮助你？”

艾吉奥撇了撇嘴，最终还是说给克劳迪亚听了，“我要去参加全球刺客的聚会，地点在加拿大，我需要先到美国和邵云碰面，再一起去。”

“既然如此，我会帮你定去墨西哥的机票，你自己在那里再定去美国的火车票，我会在这里帮你定从墨西哥去美国的机票。”

“……哇哦，”艾吉奥微微侧头，惊讶地抬高眉头，“你让我刮目相看，亲爱的妹妹。”

克劳迪亚当仁不让地微微颔首，“很高兴认识你，我的哥哥，毕竟比起这种动动手指头就能完成的事情，比你爬上爬下去屋顶和山上拿羽毛要轻松多了。”

“现在佛罗伦萨的鹰都完全认识我了，我不得以必须赶赴其他地方抢羽毛了。”艾吉奥耸肩。

“我从不怀疑你交朋友的能力，”克劳迪亚看着他，“祝你好运以及，别丢了性命。”

艾吉奥笑着，心里再次确认了这可真是他亲妹妹。

 

 

得知飞机航班今晚出发的信息之后，艾吉奥就上楼梳洗清理行李了。克劳迪亚在座椅上捧着那几根羽毛，想要收紧手指却又怕折坏了它们，她能够做的，不过是垂下头，闭紧了眼睛。

她还能听见某次派对上，他们的大哥与他们轻轻碰杯，并说：“我们现在的生活已经很好了……”

“愿其永远这样下去，”

 

 

“也愿生活永不改变我们。”

 

 

 

 

 

+

 

 

 

 

 

艾吉奥醒过来，他眼前一片模糊，甚至大脑一片空白了好一会才反应过来他正在飞机的头等舱里，而广播中正用英语播报现在他们身下墨西哥城的气温和湿度。他忍着不在安静的空间里因为头痛欲裂而呻吟出声，而这简直是要了他的命。他的全身都因为在座位上蜷缩了太长时间而酸痛，唯一值得庆幸的是还有十分钟就要降落了。

他瞥了一眼自己的手机屏幕，那上面在两个多小时前就陆陆续续收到了马基维利的消息。他在看到马基维利的署名之后，不由自主地太阳穴一疼，下意识地闭上眼睛之后，脑海里浮现出了一个类似马基维利的人。他的相貌的确和他认识的马基维利没什么差别，但是那一身红紫色的长袍真是让他不敢苟同。那个景象只持续了瞬间，被飞机降落巨大的噪音打断。

艾吉奥闭着眼睛朝后靠去放松自己，他隐约记得他在这段睡眠里得到了比一个文艺复兴时期的马基维利更加离奇可怕的梦境，现在他却想不起来了。艾吉奥见过那个反科学的东西所带给人类的疯狂，所以更加对此戒备。研究这个古怪的东西是他参加完这个不可思议的会议之后即刻着手去做的事情。

 

 

飞机停稳之后，他松开了安全带，站起来的一刻，整个世界都在旋转，他下意识地撑住前面的座椅靠背，闭上眼睛缓慢地调整着自己的呼吸。他庆幸飞机上那位漂亮（但很可惜他一路都在睡觉没有机会去聊天）的空乘不在附近，他的鹰眼又不受控制地开启了，而据他所了解的，当他使用这种视觉的时候，似乎眼睛色彩会发生一些异样变化。

周围所有能看见的东西都带上了重影———淡红色、白色和淡蓝色的三重影子。

这下好了。艾吉奥戴上兜帽，为自己的眼睛打上一点掩护，心中讽刺地赞叹了他的眼睛，这下真的是“一视同仁”了，他根本分辨不出是敌人还是盟友。

 

 

他过了海关之后打开了自己的手机，上面是克劳迪亚为他准备的休息的酒店地址。马基维利发来的邮件他粗略地扫了一眼，是关于这个权杖和苹果的简略信息，他现在至少知道这个东西叫做伊甸圣器，也是伊甸碎片，全世界不止这两个，而圣殿骑士手里拿到的伊甸碎片比刺客们更多。看完这些，艾吉奥对于双方组织都有谈和的想法这点更是无法理解，按照正常逻辑，圣殿骑士应该会利用伊甸碎片更加对刺客穷追猛打。

实际上这些都不是他目前最主要关心的，墨西哥现在粘稠而炎热的空气让他无比怀念佛罗伦萨，他甚至还没在心里抱怨这个气候，视觉侧边突然窜出一道白色的人影。艾吉奥反应迅速，往后避让了这次可能的猛烈的冲击。等他偏头朝那道白影跑去的方向看时，根本就不见踪影。

“该死的幻觉……噢。”

艾吉奥微微低头，让兜帽的阴影遮住他的视线。就在那白色影子跑去的方向有着一个人正盯着他看，而他百分百确信那不是出于正常的兴趣。至少那个人正用大拇指转着手指上暗藏尖刺的戒指可以证明这个人对他的兴趣有点危险。

如果这趟这么轻松他还真有点心虚。艾吉奥哼笑了一声，拉着身后的箱子朝那个人的方向慢慢走去，正如原来他打算的路线那样，也应该正如想杀他的这个人所预料的如此。

 

 

艾吉奥走到那人的身侧时，一旁原本正在行走的人突然像是不小心一般，撞上了他。艾吉奥任由他的身体摇晃着，重心不稳地朝敌人预计的方向歪去。带着戒指的人“好心”地抬手想要扶住艾吉奥。

但他的速度更快。

他“下意识”地抓住那个人伸出来的手，手指掠过那人的四指并摁压下去。

艾吉奥借力稳住了身体之后，偏头在兜帽之下瞥向想要杀他的人，他抬手轻轻拍拍那已然被他顺势就用力摁紧的拳头。

那枚戒指上的尖刺原本是藏在掌心那一面，如今已经在艾吉奥这一举动之下，反刺入那人的手心。

药效的发挥并不是即刻的，但是那人也只能在原地不得动弹，看着艾吉奥对他一笑之后，若无其事地走向出口。

 

 

对于想要解决他只派出两个杀手，不知道是圣殿骑士（或者还可能是谁？）太轻看或是克劳迪亚的工作做得太好，起码到刚才为止，他在其他人眼里都还是一个佛罗伦萨的银行家。

但骚动并不是从他身后倒下的人处传开的，在前面两百多米处陆续传来尖叫声。顺着这一路上的行人都停下了脚步，从源头开始慌乱地分开出一条路。

不要告诉我———艾吉奥心里关于敌人的埋伏或是大批支援的猜想还没落地，鹰眼视觉里那白色的影子又重复以同样的姿态从他面前奔跑过去。这个白色影子身穿着比他之前幻觉里更加古老的白袍，唯一不同的是他向艾吉奥投去视线，阴影之下是金色一闪而过。

艾吉奥惊愕，如果他的眼睛没出问题……那绝不是一个正常人类所能够拥有的眼睛颜色。而那身长袍，他也曾在地下室见过。

 

 

“绝对不能让目标逃了！”

一般情况下，目标和敌人的话语在这种视觉下会被放大。艾吉奥回过神，那个之前故意撞他的另一位杀手盯着他，一边快步朝他走来，一边用耳朵里的蓝牙耳机命令。

那个疑似阿泰尔的幻觉消失了，他的鹰眼视觉也一下子恢复成正常的视觉。他扔下手中的箱子———那里面其实除了衣服什么也没装———他垂下手，听到自己衣袖中藏匿的袖剑机关被开启。

关于现在的情况，圣殿骑士一般不会随意在这种场合里随意开枪，也就意味着他们只可能冷兵器或是亲自上阵搏斗。而正好艾吉奥对这两个都得心应手。

艾吉奥右手弹出来的袖剑挡住了冲他腹部捅去的刀刃，低估对方的后果就是这人被艾吉奥抵挡以及他太过用力而反震回去，重心一个不稳 ，他的腹部在下一刻真正意义上被艾吉奥左手的袖剑捅穿了。

同一时间，艾吉奥也听到了不属于他袖剑弹出的声响，从这个人背后发出来的。

袖剑同时缩回，两块血迹晕染在那个人的腹部，杀手慢慢地跪倒在地上。

站在杀手身后的人戴着白色的兜帽———穿着的是现代的外衣。

 

 

他沉默着，由于距离太近，所以艾吉奥能看到他淡棕色的眼睛在兜帽阴影之下不带什么情感色彩地注视着他。而从黑色的瞳孔开始向四周蔓延———艾吉奥曾在伊甸苹果纹路上看过那种光纹，金色的———几乎是转瞬即逝的金色光芒像流光在他的眼睛中浸染过去。

鹰眼视觉带来的眼睛异变———金色的———艾吉奥想他应该知道这是谁了。

 

 

圣地刺客首领，阿泰尔。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chapter.3

 

 

 

 

 

 

艾吉奥曾几次在奥迪托雷庄园的地下室徘徊。那里只有千年以来的尘土和七尊雕塑，他的指尖曾触碰过每一处雕塑前座上的圆盘印记，他甚至还长久的停留在传说中的刺客阿泰尔面前，凝视那被切断的无名指。除了这些意外清晰的细节之外，一身与近日出现的幻觉中的白袍相似的服装，兜帽下的容颜更是模糊不清。

其实面前这人，跟雕塑上，几乎没有什么相似之处，然而艾吉奥看到那双眼睛时已然明了。

他身处的四周尖叫迸发，人群以他们为中心朝周围四散去，不远处还有追兵，而现在艾吉奥敢肯定那是负责埋伏阿泰尔的圣殿骑士了。他和阿泰尔无言地看着对方几秒之内，他注意到阿泰尔的目光几乎是不留痕迹地扫过他的双手袖剑———如果他没有这九年刺客生活的话一定会忽视———接着他侧目朝正逆着人流朝他们冲过来的追兵。

“呃……”最终还是艾吉奥先开口，想象中遇见阿泰尔的情况和真正遇到的时候完全不一样，至少他根本想不出来能说些什么。阿泰尔，一个他到现在为止都还念不对他姓氏的同龄的刺客，却已经在刺客这个组织里被传为传奇，而且还有一处无论是谁都不清楚缘由的手指缺失———没有。艾吉奥重新眨眼，很明显，面前这位阿泰尔无论是戴有袖剑或是没佩戴的手都拥有五根手指，和所有正常人都一样。

阿泰尔在这个时间里快速地打量了一下周围的环境，最后对他说道：“跟我来。”

他没留给艾吉奥任何犹豫的时间，便先行动身朝大厅里靠近东边的出口小跑而去。艾吉奥只能跟紧他，到了靠近出口的时候，鹰眼视觉里察觉到门口疾驰而来的汽车，上面是武装人员。艾吉奥和阿泰尔同时停了下来。周围唯一可以作为遮蔽的人群即将全部散去的时候，艾吉奥发现了在便利商店旁的地铁入口。嘈杂的声音太大，艾吉奥情急之下只顾得上拍了一下阿泰尔的肩，便跑了过去。

在跃过安检之前，子弹擦着阿泰尔的身侧射进了安检机器里，而阿泰尔似乎连想要躲避的意思都没有。而艾吉奥这边的吸引的火力却要狠的的多，就像是他身上有着什么磁铁一般。艾吉奥暗地咒骂，翻身躲过了一发朝着他脑袋来的子弹，顺势在车门关上的最后挤了进去。

 

 

 

艾吉奥站起来，拍了拍身上的灰，有点后悔穿着白色的外套。随后他注意到车里的乘客都用异样的目光盯着他，艾吉奥也只能耸耸肩，一副“又是一坏日子”的笑容对着周围的人表示了一圈，直到绕到就在他身旁安静站立的阿泰尔身上，他脸上的笑容僵了片刻。艾吉奥并不需要但是仍旧装作调整呼吸的模样，打趣道：“这可真是区别对待。”

“圣殿骑士不想让我死。”阿泰尔简洁地说道。

完整的句子出口，艾吉奥便知道那是非常标准的美国口音，对于一个生活并在中东长大的刺客来说很不寻常。阿泰尔说话似乎一直都是一种音调，冷静而平稳，而隧道里暖光被车窗割成块，静默地从他们脸上闪过。

艾吉奥将兜帽掠下去，被兜帽固定在耳朵两侧碎发自然地垂落，他轻轻晃动脑袋，恢复成平常的发型。抬眼依旧看见阿泰尔一言不发地看着他，艾吉奥略有些尴尬———也是他从生下来长到现在这么大少数的几次冷场———他微微倾身，行了一个简单的礼节，说：“我是来自佛罗伦萨的艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。”

阿泰尔并没有任何其他的反应，只是略微地思考了一会，便说道：“来自意大利兄弟会？”

“是的。”看起来阿泰尔是不知道他的名字或是根本不关心他是谁。

“马基亚维利是否是和你一起来的，如果没有，他选择的是哪条路线？”

艾吉奥抿了抿嘴，不确定到底要不要告诉面前这位阿泰尔实话。他这次选的地点是克劳迪亚计划的，就连马基亚维利也不知道他会先来墨西哥。而出现的敌人却证实刺客组织里有内奸，即使艾吉奥知道阿泰尔是大家称赞的刺客，对他也并没有那么深切的敬意或是盲信。

就在艾吉奥犹豫的时候，阿泰尔继续陈述道：“我接到的命令是和马基亚维利在墨西哥城会面并且一同赶赴芝加哥，那么我将会再问一遍，马基亚维利是否和你一起来的？”

艾吉奥挑眉，对阿泰尔有了一个新的认识。难道刺客组织评价人只会从他所拥有的技巧来评判？他说：“马基亚维利没来。”

“我没有收到这个信息……”阿泰尔语气略有踌躇，“看来刺客组织的消息网有误。”

艾吉奥转念一想，说：“至少我得到的消息是正确的———在墨西哥机场和圣地刺客大师碰面———不知道能否问一下谁给你的这个命令？”

而阿泰尔只回答他：“我的导师。”

“好吧，那么你的导师明显……得到了错误的信息，也就是马基亚维利不会来了———”

“而你是代替他来的刺客？”

“可以这么说。”

阿泰尔点点头，“阿泰尔·伊本·拉阿哈德，”这下他们总算是正式地交换过名字了，艾吉奥敢发誓，他从未见过如此难以打交道的人，对话到这个时候，他总算是松了口气，却又听阿泰尔像是命令一般继续说道，“接下里我们按照原来计划应该去火车站———”

“其实我也有一个原本的计划，”艾吉奥打断阿泰尔，“不如我们去我预定的酒店，度过一晚上，因为那些圣殿骑士肯定会在各个出行的地点守着。”

**“不妥，”阿泰尔对此评价，语气不温不火，“如果我们行踪都已经被敌人知晓，那你的住处更是有暴露的危险。”**

**艾吉奥似乎都能幻想出阿泰尔可能出于礼貌没能说出口的话：你居然还准备在这里住上一晚，愚蠢。但是阿泰尔眼中没有嘲弄或是不屑，艾吉奥内心里叹了口气，想来很久也没有这么幼稚了，即使如此，他还是摸不清阿泰尔这个人，他似乎总是能把一些矛盾的特点都集中在一起表现出来。**

**艾吉奥说：“那就按你的计划来，但是我依旧坚持去另外一家酒店，打整一下自己。”**

**来自圣地的刺客大师虽然对这个决定有些疑惑，但仍旧妥协了，“如你所愿， _我的朋友_ 。”**

**艾吉奥并没有听懂阿泰尔最后说的短语，他推测那是阿拉伯语。**

 

 

**艾吉奥穿着白衬衫从浴室走出来的时候，他看见阿泰尔依然是那一种姿势靠着窗边，将脸完全隐藏在兜帽的阴影之下。听到他这边的动静之后，微微侧过脸，罕见地开口了：“你还有刺杀目标？”**

**他正用白毛巾擦干自己发尾，听闻此话愣了一下，他问：“什么？”**

**注意到阿泰尔的目光投向靠近浴室的桌子上，那上面放着他的两个袖剑和一根他担心被压坏的羽毛。**

阿泰尔：“我以为……”他停顿了一下，像是在后悔自己开了口，但是他却还是必须要结束他开始的，“我们那里只有在刺杀目标之前会去联络点领取一根羽毛，沾染目标的血迹带回来，意味着任务完成。”

早就听闻圣地框框条条规矩颇多，严肃而死气沉沉……一直在佛罗伦萨的自己从小就和这种是两个极端，他不由得对听说从一出生开始就被当做刺客训练的阿泰尔报以同情，这种性格不能完全怪阿泰尔，或者可以说他还不怎么真正了解阿泰尔。

“唔，其实那是为了我的母亲……和我去世的弟弟，像是一种纪念，我一直在收集这些鹰的羽毛，”艾吉奥从桌子上温柔地拿起羽毛，指尖轻抚过在根处细碎的绒毛，他微笑道，“说到这个，我倒是有个请求———阿泰尔你以高超的技巧出名，而我担心我在战斗中无法好好保护它，不知道能否交给你，直到会议结束？”他眨眼，歪头弯起嘴角，“……Please（请）？”

递出去的羽毛得到了回应，阿泰尔站直身体，从窗户那边离开，走向他，几乎没有一点声响。他的右手手指与艾吉奥的掌心轻触，带着羽毛划过的瘙痒，阿泰尔将其轻柔地收入掌心，放进自己的外套内侧包中。

“谢谢。”艾吉奥说道，几乎是心满意足地完成了他第一个小小的任务。

阿泰尔问：“你需要收集多少根？”

艾吉奥拿出柜子里的吹风机，并未反应过来，“一共100根。”

随后他就听见阿泰尔一句淡淡的话语：“我会帮你在途中留意。”

艾吉奥惊讶地抬头，在镜子中确定身后的阿泰尔并未开玩笑，其实他估计也不会开玩笑。这还真出乎艾吉奥的意料。他支吾了一声，右手拿起吹风机，准备吹干上方的头发，刚刚过弯曲手臂，肩膀剧痛如针扎般地传遍手臂，艾吉奥拿不稳吹风机，它垂直地砸在了洗漱台上，发出了很大的声响。

“呃，可能是之前在佛罗伦萨的时候被子弹擦伤导致的，”艾吉奥解释，“虽然很不想麻烦你，但是———”

他其实只是开玩笑，晃动手中的吹风机示意阿泰尔过来帮他一把也纯粹是异想天开。然而对方越是如此的性子，他便越是想要一再试探。这真是非常不好的习惯。艾吉奥自嘲了一下，刚准备换左手拿吹风机，却发现那里已经空无一物。他抬眼，蓦然看到阿泰尔已然站在他身后，一只手拿着吹风机，另外一只手将一缕头发归在手掌里，低垂着头，打开了第一档风，慢慢而耐心地吹着。

艾吉奥怔怔地一句话也说不出来，他真的没预料阿泰尔真的会按照他说的做，他甚至刚才还在担忧他开的玩笑太过火。那一缕头发被放下的时候，是被吹得偏烫，和阿泰尔不小心擦过他后颈冰冷的手指截然相反。艾吉奥一颤，阿泰尔敏锐地察觉了，他停下动作，以为是温度过烫，便开口解释：“我不常这么做。”

“不，不……不是因为这个。”艾吉奥急忙说，却又不知道下一句该接些什么。好在阿泰尔点点头，便继续捧起另外一缕头发吹起来。

艾吉奥相信阿泰尔说的都是实话，像他这种性格的人，又生活在那样的环境里，这种事自然是不可能做的。如此年轻便是整个刺客组织的支撑，艾吉奥知道那需要付出什么代价，舍弃的是正常人所拥有的一些时光。但是就是这样一个人，能够站在他身后，举着吹风机帮他吹干头发。也许试探到了什么不得了的真相，艾吉奥隐隐感觉到他可能是作为刺客中第一个人发觉的。

吹风机被关掉，阿泰尔一只手越过他的肩，递给他之前用来束着头发的红色丝绸。艾吉奥听到他毫无起伏和低沉声音在耳边响起，“我不会这个。”

艾吉奥偏侧身子，拉开了与阿泰尔的距离，他表面平静地拿走阿泰尔手中的发带，攥紧在手中，“麻烦你了，这个我来就好。”

阿泰尔点头，退开一步，看向窗外。

艾吉奥将红色发带在手腕上简单地系了一下，然后迅速地穿戴好袖剑，将自己的外衣披在身上。

他调试袖剑的时候，听到阿泰尔说道：“该出发了。”

 

 

 

 


End file.
